


Inside of Me

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rutting, Size Difference, Size Kink, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: “You can.. lay eggs?”Shiro nodded, “It only happens when I’m going through a rut and my mate is going through a heat at the same time.”Keith blinked. Eggs, huh? He never heard of galra laying eggs before, but there was still plenty about the galra that he didn’t know about yet. He wasn’t disgusted by the idea, he could never be disgusted by anything when it came to Shiro, it was more of curiosity than anything.“Will it hurt?” Keith asked. He looked down at his flat tummy, imagining his belly bulging and full with Shiro’s eggs.





	Inside of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Red](https://twitter.com/NerdyRedGlasses)'s oviposition sheith fanart which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/NerdyRedGlasses/status/1084264210685722630)!! (NSFW)
> 
> Please mind the tags before reading this!!!

There were many surprises to having a huge galra boyfriend who also just so happened to be an alpha. 

The first surprise was Shiro’s doting, protective nature. With one look at him, many would assume the alpha to be intimidating and ruthless, when in actuality that couldn’t be any farther from the truth. The truth was that Shiro was the literal definition of a gentle giant, or as Keith liked to call him, a huge teddy bear. With Keith being a small omega, Shiro was very protective of his mate. No matter how many times Keith tried to tell him that he didn’t need protecting, that he was able to stand his own ground, Shiro still insisted on watching over him and taking care of him whenever possible. 

The second surprise was how affectionate and touchy-feely Shiro was. Any chance he got, no matter where the two were or what they were doing, the alpha had a hand on his mate. Keith enjoyed the attention he got from his alpha, even when they were in the middle of missions and they got weird looks from the others around them. He found it a little strange when Shiro would give him a tongue bath, at first uncomfortable by the sandpaper texture of his tongue, but he eventually grew used to it. It was Shiro’s way of making sure Keith was nice and clean, so who was he to complain.

The third surprise was Shiro’s possessive demeanor in the bedroom. He was always so gentle and soft with Keith, so the omega was taken aback the first time the alpha pulled Keith into his arms and growled “mine” as he split him in half with his huge cock. Keith loved giving himself to Shiro, allowing the galra to claim him with both his marks and his words. The rest of the world would know that Keith belonged to him, and neither Keith nor Shiro would want it any other way.

The fourth surprise, and perhaps Keith’s favorite surprise, was that Shiro had the ability to lay eggs. 

Keith made this discovery one night when both his heat and Shiro’s rut landed on the same night. With Keith being half-galra and Shiro being fully galra, Keith didn’t get his heats as often as Shiro had his ruts. The two had never experienced both at the same time, and that’s when Shiro came out with the news.

“You can.. lay eggs?”

Shiro nodded, “It only happens when I’m going through a rut and my mate is going through a heat at the same time.”

Keith blinked. Eggs, huh? He never heard of galra laying eggs before, but there was still plenty about the galra that he didn’t know about yet. He wasn’t disgusted by the idea, he could never be disgusted by anything when it came to Shiro, it was more of curiosity than anything.

“Will it hurt?” Keith asked. He looked down at his flat tummy, imagining his belly bulging and full with Shiro’s eggs.

“It might be uncomfortable at first,” Shiro answered honestly, but was quick to add, “But I will do everything to make sure it feels incredibly good for you, baby,” He took both of Keith’s small hands in his own large ones, “I promise I would never do anything to hurt you, I will give you all of the preparation you need.”

Keith swallowed, already feeling the arousal bloom in his lower belly. Shiro always took such good care of him, one of the reasons why he loved him so dearly.

“I want to try it,” Keith whispered, grabbing Shiro’s hands and placing them on his tummy, “I want to feel your eggs inside of me.” 

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro growled before moving his hands to Keith’s hips and yanking him in for a passionate kiss. It was sloppy and consisted mostly of tongues and spit. When Shiro broke the kiss there was a thin trail of saliva connecting their swollen lips, “Tonight, my dear.”

“Tonight, my love.”

 

When Shiro found Keith again in their bedroom, he was sprawled out on the sheets, clothes already long forgotten on the bedroom floor, whimpering as he fingered his slicked entrance. His scent was heavy all over the room, and it only took one sniff for Shiro to get addicted and crave more. In seconds Shiro was ripping his own clothes off, crawling over Keith’s small frame and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. 

Keith moaned loudly into his mate’s mouth as Shiro all but shoved his tongue down his throat, clinging to Shiro’s back with little hands. He shivered when he felt one of Shiro’s big, warm hands wrap around his erection. It only took one, two, three strokes before Keith came with a loud whine, spurting white ropes onto his bare chest. 

“Good boy,” Shiro whispered, peppering Keith’s neck with bites and kisses.

“Sh-Shiro..” Keith whimpered, tears already gathering in his eyes, “I need more... Need you, alpha...”

“I’m here, baby, I’m right here,” Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith’s temple before trailing lower. 

Shiro littered Keith’s quivering body with kisses and nibbles, soaking up all of the delicious moans and cries that spilled from his omega’s lips. He teased at his leaking cock, lapping at the head with kitten licks, before moving down further until he was met with his sopping hole, drenched with slick. The alpha felt drunk just from the scent alone. He leaned in for a taste and moaned sweetly.

“You taste so good, babe, so fucking good,” Shiro hummed as he dove his wide tongue inside as deep as he could.

Keith keened and writhed, frantically searching for something for his small hands to grasp as Shiro ate him out as if he were a starving man. His hips quivered, rising from the bed every now and then to the point where Shiro rested a large palm over his belly to keep him still. Keith’s thighs trembled from the stimulation on his entrance, more slick seeping out and encouraging Shiro to keep going.

“Sh-Shirooo~” Keith cried out, eyes rolling back, “A-Ah! I-I’m close! T-Takashi!!”

Shiro drew his tongue back and wrapped his lips around Keith’s rim, suckling on the soaked skin. Keith shouted as he came untouched, back arching beautifully as he shot up off the bed. His hands gripped the sheets so hard Shiro could’ve sworn he heard them rip, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He was too lost in the beauty of his mate reaching an intense orgasm, a sight that made his mouth water. 

Keith panted as he laid back down, taking in gulps of much-needed air. Shiro licked his lips and pressed a kiss into Keith’s trembling ankle before moving up and pressing a kiss to his cheek, lapping up the remains of his tears.

“So beautiful, baby, so perfect for me,” Shiro cooed, peppering kisses all over his omega’s face.

“Shiro..” Keith whimpered, his wrecked voice causing Shiro’s dick to twitch, “N-Need you inside...” 

“Soon, baby, I promise,” Shiro whispered between kisses, “I still need to prepare you.”

“N-No, just fuck me, p-please!”

“I can’t, love, you need thorough preparation if you want to take all of my eggs.”

Keith moaned loudly, “I-I want your eggs, Shiro, please.”

“You will have them, sweetheart, just let me get you ready for them.”

Before Keith could protest, Shiro captured his lips with his own for another brief kiss. Keith let out a whine when he parted, but the whine turned to a drawn-out moan when Shiro stuck a thick finger in his entrance. 

He started slow, allowing Keith to adjust to the size. It wasn’t too much of a stretch, especially with all of the slick and saliva soaking his hole. When Shiro added a second finger, Keith whimpered this time, and Shiro resumed peppering him with kisses as he scissored his entrance open. Not only did Keith need to be prepared for his cock, which was already a stretch with their drastic size difference, but he needed to be prepared for the eggs that would fill him up. Despite Keith’s whining and insisting that he was ready, Shiro spent a few extra minutes stretching him further just to be on the safe side.

“Just wanna make sure you’re thoroughly prepared, baby,” Shiro whispered, “You have to take my cock inside your tiny little hole, and then I’m going to fill you up with my eggs. That’s what you want, right? To be full of my eggs?”

Keith nodded frantically, “Want your eggs inside of me, my alpha, want to feel them fill me up. W-Wanna feel so _full_ ,” he whimpered, rubbing his hands on his belly. 

“I’ll fill you up with all of the eggs I can, my baby boy.” 

Keith whined as Shiro rolled him over so he was laying on his belly, ass propped up in the air. Shiro ran his tongue through the slick one more time, earning a mewl from the omega, before pressing his thick cock into Keith’s hole. Even with only the head seated inside, Keith felt the burn of being stretched open. He whimpered as Shiro pushed in inch by inch, applying lube when the slick wasn’t enough. 

Shiro was halfway inside when the tears rolled down Keith’s cheeks, the omega babbling incoherently as he felt fuller and fuller the further Shiro slid inside. Once the alpha bottomed out, nailing Keith’s prostate head on, the omega shouted as another orgasm washed over him. Shiro nearly came from the sight and the feeling of Keith clenching down around him in a vice-like grip.

“So perfect for me, my wonderful omega,” Shiro praised, littering Keith’s back with nips and kisses as he came down from his high.

“M-Move, Takashi, please fuck me.”

“Happy to oblige.”

Large hands gripped Keith’s hips as Shiro slowly pulled out and slammed back in. Keith shouted as Shiro continued this pattern, wrecking his hole and abusing his prostate each time. Keith looked down and watched his belly bulged with each pound from his alpha’s dick, the sight alone bringing him close to his third orgasm.

Shiro felt the signs of his omega’s approaching orgasm and he wrapped a hand around Keith’s weeping erection, “Are you about to come again, baby?”

Keith nodded, “S-So full, so g-good, c-can’t- _A-Ah!!_ \- h-help it, a-ah,”

“Come for me, beautiful,”

Keith screamed as yet another orgasm tore through him. Shiro could feel himself getting close as well, but he knew Keith would be too sensitive for it to feel good. He gave the omega a few moments to calm down and come back to himself, running his fingers through his messy black locks of hair.

“How are you doing, baby boy?”

“So _goooood_ ,” Keith slurred, “Feels so good with you inside of me, Takashi.”

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro growled, gathering Keith into his lap, not once slipping out of him. 

Keith cried out from the change of positions but melted in his alpha’s lap nonetheless. Shiro pressed one hand into Keith’s belly and curled the other around his chin, gently tilting Keith’s head and giving him full access to his neck. 

“You ready to keep going, sweetheart?”

“Yes. Fuck me, Takashi.”

Without warning, Shiro simultaneously thrust his hips up into Keith while biting down on the bond mark he left many nights ago. Keith moaned loudly, laying his head back to lean on Shiro’s shoulder as his alpha continued pounding into him. He felt Shiro’s cock start to swell from inside of him and placed a hand on his belly.

“Are you ready, _ngh_ , for my eggs, baby?” 

“Yes yes _yesss_ ,” Keith whined loudly, “Give them to me, Takashi, I want them, fill me up with your eggs, Takashi!!”

“F-Fuck, such a good little omega you are. My perfect little omega,” Shiro growled.

“Yours, yours, yours- _A-Ah!!_ ”

Keith’s chanting was cut off as he felt the first egg push inside of him. He moaned loudly, eyes wide. The feeling was foreign, having something entirely new inside of him, but he was intrigued. He wanted more, so much more. Soon enough there were two, three, four eggs inside of him. Keith was trembling and whining in Shiro’s lap, overwhelmed with feeling so full. He could hear Shiro purring from behind him.

“You’re taking my eggs so well, babe,” Shiro cooed, pressing more kisses to Keith’s neck. 

“Sh-Shiro,” Keith mewled, “I-It feels so good, so full from your cock and your eggs. Look.”

Shiro leaned over Keith’s shoulder to see his round belly, stuffed to the brim. He could make out the shape of each of the eggs inside of him, and Shiro couldn’t hold back a groan. 

“You’re so perfect, my omega. Are you ready to push them out?”

Keith shook his head, “Gimme a minute, it feels so good.”

Shiro chuckled, “So needy,” he ran his hand along his swollen belly.

“Is it my heat that’s making this feel amazing or do I have some weird egg fetish?”

“I would say your heat, babe,” Shiro laughed.

Keith hummed, leaning back in Shiro’s hold, “Best heat ever.”

The two sat in a content silence, just embracing each other and enjoying the closeness until Keith started shifting and whining in Shiro’s lap.

“Ready?”

Keith nodded, “Will you help me?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Turn around for me?”

Being mindful that Shiro was still deeply seated inside of him, Keith carefully turned himself around in Shiro’s lap so that he was now facing him, hands resting on his alpha’s large, broad shoulders. Shiro wrapped his hands around Keith’s slender waist and helped him lift his hips up until his softened dick slipped free along with some cum that came with the eggs.

Keith moaned as the eggs shifted around with the extra space and with the help of gravity they made their way to his rim. 

“Be careful, baby,” Shiro whispered, moving his hand down to cup his ass and spread his cheek, “Don’t push too hard. Nice and easy.”

Keith whined, resting his forehead on Shiro’s shoulder. He took in a few deep breaths before pushing down, feeling the egg around his rim. With a few pushes, the egg popped out and landed on the sheets, followed by another glob of cum. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, nice and easy,” Shiro cooed, encouraging him with soft kisses to his cheeks.

Keith gave himself a moment to relax before it was time to push the next egg. After this one was pushed out, slightly bigger than the first one, he began to tremble in Shiro’s arms, holding back sobs. 

“I have you, love, I got you. Just a few more for me, you can do it, baby.”

The omega whined but nodded. Gathering the last of his energy, he was able to push out the third egg, and then with fried nerves and trembling legs he pushed out the last one. The second it hit the sheets, Keith collapsed into his alpha’s arms with a whine.

“All done, my perfect omega. It’s all done. You did so well for me, so good for me.”

Shiro showered Keith with praises, feeling the omega relax in his arms. He waited until Keith was calmer until the tears stopped rolling down his cheeks until his breathing evened out. 

“How are you feeling?”

Keith hummed, “Tired, but good.”

Shiro smiled, gathering the omega in his arms. They would worry about the eggs and changing the sheets on the bed later. For now, Shiro’s priority was making sure Keith was safe, clean, and in absolutely no pain. He carried him into the bathroom bridal style, holding him close as he ran the bath with warm water.

He stepped into the bath and brought Keith down with him gently until they were laying in the warmth together, Keith comfortably sat in Shiro’s lap. Keith let out a sigh in content, closing his eyes. Shiro took the time to clean his omega up with a combination of the warm water and his tongue.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Keith came down from his high enough to form coherent sentences, “That felt absolutely amazing, Takashi.”

Shiro smiled, “I’m so glad, baby. You scared me a bit towards the end there, though.”

Keith chuckled, “Yeah, my emotions were a bit all over the place. After such a good fucking I realized I didn’t have as much energy as I needed to push them out and I got a bit overwhelmed.

Before Shiro could get in an apology, Keith slapped a hand over his mouth, “Nope. I’m not done yet. I got a bit overwhelmed, but you helped me through it, like you always do,” Keith smiled, “You always take care of me.”

Shiro felt his heart swell and returned the smile, wrapping his arms tight around his omega, “I’ll always take care of you, my perfect omega.”

Keith pressed a kiss to Shiro’s lips, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Even when I stuff your ass full of eggs.”

“And I’m done.”

Keith abruptly stood from the bath as Shiro burst into laughter. His attempt was a good one, but he forgot that his legs were basically jello after such a good pounding that he fell right back into his alpha’s arms.

“Welcome back.”

“I hate you.”

“Aww, you love me.”

“...Yeah, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Come scream sheith to me over on my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn)!! <3


End file.
